happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Air Wind
Air Wind is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring *Tactical *Lime Featuring *Croppy *Dandy *Lifty & Shifty *Liftelle & Shiftette Appearances *Mime Plot In the afternoon, Tactical is pursued by Lifty & Shifty. He then closes the door quickly. Lime asks curiously, then Tactical answers that he does not want to invite Lifty & Shifty to the pool (which is a bathtub). Lime must let Lifty & Shifty enter, but Tactical does not want that now. There is a sound of a phone, and Tactical picks up the phone. The call is from Liftelle (friend of Tactical). Liftelle & Shiftette want to swim in a pool belonging to Tactical, but Tactical can't now, then he hangs up the phone. Lime asks when, then Tactical tells him that it'll be as soon as possible. Tactical is going to practice swimming. Dandy gives help to Tactical, in the form of a fan that can generate wind by spinning 100 times per second, but Tactical does not want it, then he walks (Lime following him). Croppy gives help to Tactical in the form of a vacuum cleaner, but Tactical still does not want it, because it looks disturbing. Tactical goes into the bathtub, then gets Lime's "Sineraman" (turns surroundings wide if taken). Tactical takes the drugs, then the tub turns into the giant swimming pool. Tactical is happy, and begins to practice swimming, but Tactical sinks, and so he stops the exercise and Lime suddenly gets the idea that Tactical is ashamed that he drowned in front of friends, so they aren't allowed to swim with him. Tactical is sad and sits. Lime remembers a robot that powers the lungs, and that's why Lime made the robot. Lime begins talking about Tactical's robot, and Tactical understands. It involves filling Tactical's chest with air fully, then sucking out the air from Tactical. Now, Tactical has been filled with air, but is still scared of drowning. Immediately after taking medication, Tactical tries sinking, turns out that Tactical does not feel claustrophobic, and Lime teaches him how to swim. And so, he's finally able to swim. Tactical is happy, then laughs because it's easy, but Lime ends up getting thrown because of the breeze from Tactical. Lime falls into the pool and realizes that Tactical's lung power is 1,000 times more than intended, so he should inhale slowly. Soon after taking the medication back, Tactical now allows his friends to swim there. Croppy still works using a vacuum cleaner when Tactical gives help. Croppy is happy and abandons his job. Tactical begins to blow dust out of the house, but unfortunately, Mime gets exposed to dust in the eyes when playing a unicycle, then gets hit by a car and dies. Tactical also starts to help blowing wind to Dandy (who is sleeping Cleopatra-style). Dandy feels delighted, but Tactical blows too strong, so Dandy is thrown by the wind. Soon after that, Tactical meets Lifty & Shifty, but Lifty & Shifty do not want him, then Tactical gets angry, frowning. Lifty & Shifty end up thrown by Tactical's wind. Finally, Lifty & Shifty give in, and they are invited. Liftelle & Shiftelle are also invited. Later, after taking the "Sineraman" medicine, Tactical goes swimming. Liftelle & Shiftelle are praising Tactical, but Lifty & Shifty think that it seems mediocre after seeing him swim. 1 hour later, all of the friends have to go home, but Tactical is busy swimming. In the evening, Lime's having dinner with Croppy, Dandy, and Leer. Tactical is still having fun, but Lime stops his swimming. Now the dining room is shown with lots of delicious food, but Tactical suddenly wants to sneeze and everything goes into slow motion as he manages to sneeze, causing everything to be thrown off the table, including the food too. Lime, Dandy, Croppy, and Leer die from hitting the wall because of Tactical's wind throwing them off. Some parts of their dead bodies are punctured by spoon and fork. Tactical is shocked and afraid, then flees. Deaths *Mime crashes into a car. *Lime, Dandy, Croppy and Leer die from hitting the wall. Trivia *This episode marks Tactical's, Croppy's, and Leer's first debut. *This episode marks Croppy's and Leer's first death. Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes